Pokéswitch
by Suonymona
Summary: After an accident, Ash and Pikachu switch bodies.


Just a few things to say. First, Nintendo owns all the characters in my story, except the nameless trainer(who has one of my favorite Pokémon!). Please don't sue me, I admitted it. 

Second, I want to thank Nintendo for the game and cartoon. I also want to thank my friends Andra for introducing me to Pokemon fanfics and Ally for helping me with my writer's block, and to the maker(s) of this list.

Third, I changed the ages slightly. In this story, Ash is 11, Misty is 12, Brock is 15, Jesse and James are 17, Joy is 20, Pikachu is 2(that's 14 in Pokéyears; one year is seven Pokéyears; aren't I clever?), Meowth is 2 and a half(17) and Togepi is 3 months(2). 

Finally, please write to me if you like this story! This is my first time, and I'm a little nervous. My address is jillypuff@cheerful.com and I would really appreciate any feedback I get, even flames so I know what I did wrong. I have a few more stories planned in my head and I'll send them in if people like this one. 

Pokéswitch

by Jillypuff

Rating:PG 

Time: Two months after the Pokémon League Competitions 

Our story starts with Ash-tachi being - where else? - lost in the woods. 

"This is all your fault, Ash Ketchum!" Misty yelled. 

"Is not! Brock was the one who had the map!" Ash yelled back. 

"But you're the one who insisted that he knew a shortcut!" 

"Hey, calm down, you two," Brock interceded vainly. 

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" the two preteens yelled, looming over him. Brock fell backwards anime-style. 

Misty sat down on a rock. "I'm not taking one more step! I'm hungry and cold and tired, and I say we sleep right here tonight!" 

"Well, you can stay here if you want, Misty! Me and Brock and Pikachu are going to keep going!" 

Just then, Ash's stomach let out a loud rumble. He got a huge sweatdrop. 

"Uh...maybe after dinner," he added. Everyone but him fell over anime-style. 

The three ["Pika!"], okay, four ["Bbbrrriiii!"] fine, _five travelers sat down to eat. [You happy now? "Chu." "Brii." Good.]Brock made hamburgers, and for once, everything seemed to be going fine. Until... _

"Pikapi?(Where's my ketchup?)" Pikachu asked. 

Ash looked over at him. "Oh, sorry, Pikachu. I must've used it up on my hamburger." 

"PikaCHU?!?!(You did WHAT?!?!)" Pikachu yelled. A loud rumble of thunder, even bigger then the one Ash's stomach had let out, filled the air, and the sky darkened with clouds. At this point, Misty, carrying Togepi, and Brock had the sense to run and hide. Ash however, who lacked the common sense of a Psyduck[oh, come on, people, you _know it's true!], just sat there looking like an idiot. He shrugged. _

"It's no big deal. We'll get you some more tomorrow, when we reach Alabaster Corners," Ash said, waving it off. 

"_If we ever reach Alabaster Corners," Misty muttered. Ash didn't hear her, luckily. _

Pikachu did not look placated. "Pikachuuuuuuuu!(I want it now!)" He advanced upon Ash. 

Ash looked irritated instead of scared. "Come on, Pikacku. It's just ketchup." He reached out to pet Pikachu. A big mistake. 

"Pi.........ka.........CHU!!!(I.........want.........my KETCHUP!!!!)" Pikachu howled. As he said this, a large lightning bolt came down and electrocuted both Ash and the Pokemon he was petting, namely Pikachu. They both collapsed to the ground. 

"ASH!!!" "Ash!" "Togebbrrriiiii!(Daddy!)" The three ran over to Ash. [I know Pikachu collapsed too, but the others didn't care. Brock thought it was Pikachu's fault, Togepi thought Ash was his daddy, and Misty...I think we all know how Misty feels about Ash.]

"Ash, get up!" Misty said, shaking him. "C'mon, get up, you big jerk! This isn't funny!" A tear came to her eye. "Get UP!!!" 

Ash didn't get up. He was breathing quite shallowly. 

Brock put his hand on Misty's shoulder. "Misty, we got to take them to a Pokémon Center. Let's go. You take Pikachu and Togepi." He picked up Ash's limp body. Misty nodded and picked up the unconscious Pikachu and the crying Togepi. The two ran off. 

* * * 

Nurse Joy let out a sigh. It had been a quiet night. She was the youngest of her sisters, so she got stuck in a tiny little town that didn't even have a Gym. No one ever came in here... 

Suddenly, two people burst in, a boy and a girl. The girl was carrying a badly hurt Pikachu, and a sobbing Togepi. The boy was carrying a younger boy, as badly hurt as the Pikachu. 

"What happened?" asked Joy. 

The older boy put the younger boy down on the counter. "Ash and Pikachu were electrocuted. You have to help them!" [Yes, I know, Brock's not slobbering over Nurse Joy. It's a miracle! Maybe Pikachu should do this more often...]

The girl put the mouse down next to Ash. "Please hurry! I think they're dying!" She was sobbing profusely. 

Joy looked at the boy and Pokemon gravely. "I'll do what I can, but I make no promises." She and her Chansey loaded Ash and Pikachu onto gurneys and ran into the E.R. 

* * * 

A few hours later, Misty was pacing around the lobby. Togepi was asleep on a chair next to Brock. 

Brock looked up at her. "Misty," he said gently, "why don't you try and get some sleep? It won't do Ash any good if you pace all night." 

Misty's face turned bright red. "For your information, Mr. Know-It-All, I don't care one bit about Ash! _I'm worried about Pikachu!" _

Brock grinned, in spite of his worry for his friends. "Sure, Misty." He was about to be whacked in the head by Misty's infamous mallet when Nurse Joy came out. 

Misty ran over to her. "How is he-uh, I mean they?" she asked. Togepi, who had just woke up, tittered. 

"To, togebrrriiiii, to, togebrrriiiii.(Mommy likes Daddy, Mommy likes Daddy.)" she giggled. 

Joy smiled. "They'll be just fine. They should be waking up any minute now. You can go see them." 

Misty and Togepi rushed in. Brock was about to follow when Joy caught him by the shoulder. 

"Brock, I didn't want to worry Misty and little Togepi, but there's something odd about their brainwaves on the CAT scan." 

Brock frowned. "Are they alright?" 

Joy frowned as well. "They seem to be, but I'm not sure. You should keep an eye on them." 

Brock nodded, then looked at Joy. "By the way..." 

"What?" 

"You want to go out later?" [You knew it wouldn't last!]

* * * 

Ash groggily opened his eyes. "What happened?" he muttered, then frowned. "My voice sure sounds squeaky..." He looked around and found himself in a hospital bed at the Pokémon Center. To his right, he saw Misty sitting at the foot of another bed while Togepi slept next to her. She was watching over what appeared to be... 

"Huh?" Ash asked himself. Then he looked down at his body. 

* * * 

Misty jumped a foot in the air from the scream behind her. She turned around and saw Pikachu sitting up. He was looking back and forth between Ash and himself and screeching loud enough to shatter glass. 

"Pikachu! Stop that!" she scolded the errant Pokémon. She went over to him. "Pikachu?" 

The Pokemon looked at her with eyes as round as the moon. 

"Misty, what's going on?" the Pokémon said. 

In English. 

With Ash's voice, albeit squeakier. 

Misty just stared at the mouse. She shook her head back and forth, looking scared as hell. 

"Misty? What's happening? Why am I over there? Why do I look like Pikachu? Misty? _Misty!" _

Misty fainted. 

* * * 

Ash ran over to Misty and tried to shake her awake, but his paws weren't strong enough. He stared at them, still in shock. 

"This has to be a dream," Ash stated. His squeaky voice shook. "It _has to!" But deep down, he knew it wasn't. _

In the bed next to him, his body began to stir. Its eyes fluttered open. 

"Pikachu?(Where am I?)" it asked. It sat up and looked at Ash. "Chu?(Huh?)" 

Ash found his voice. "Pikachu..." He couldn't continue. 

"CHU?!(ASH?!)" His friend sat up and stared at him. "Pika_pi?(What __happened?)" The former Pokémon's voice faded out as he looked from Ash to his own current body. Then __he began to scream. _

"Pikachu! Stop! C'mon Pikachu, cut it _out!" On the word out, an charge of electricity surged through Ash's body and into Pikachu. Ash looked at him in horror. _

"Ohmigod, Pikachu are you _okay?" He went over to him and nuzzled him, as Pikachu had done for him countless times in the past when something bad had happened to him. _

At this point, Brock and Nurse Joy came rushing into the room. "What's going on in here?" they asked simultaneously. 

Ash sighed. "Um, guys? I think we have a problem," he told them. 

The two people stared at him. Then, as if on cue, they both keeled over. 

Ash looked over at Pikachu, who was just sitting up. "This is going to be lots of fun," the former Pokémon trainer said bitterly. 

"Pika. Chu.(Oh, yeah. Lots.)" 

* * * 

"I think I've found the problem," Nurse Joy announced. 

Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, and Togepi all sat up eagerly. They had been waiting for hours for Joy to finish the tests on Ash and Pikachu and to find a solution. 

"When Pikachu used his Thunder move on you, Ash, he accidently hit himself as well. The resulting charge between the two of you caused your neurons to flow into one another." 

Ash and Pikachu stared at her blankly. 

Joy sighed. "When Pikachu shocked you two, your thoughts got switched. Is that better?" 

The two nodded. 

The nurse smiled. "Good. Now to reverse the problem, all you need to do is call another Thunder down on you and Pikachu, Ash." 

Ash grinned. "No sweat." He concentrated for a minute, then frowned. "Hey, it's not working!" 

"Chu, pikapi chu pika.(Ash, that's the hardest move any Pikachu has to learn.)" Pikachu informed him. "Pikapi chu chu pi ka chuka.(It took me forever to learn it.)" 

"So how long are we going to be stuck like this?" asked Ash. 

"Until you can learn that move," Joy informed him. "It could be a few days-" 

"That's not too bad," Misty said perkily. 

"-or it could be a few years." Joy finished. 

"PIKACHU?!(A FEW YEARS?!)" 

"I want my body back!" Ash yelled. Once again, he accidentally let a bolt of electricity, shocking everyone in the room. 

"Quit it, Ash!" Brock yelled. 

Ash managed to stop, looking as sheepish as an electric mouse can(which is very.) "Sorry, guys." 

"Chu pikachu...(I never knew how much that hurt...)" 

Joy stood up. "Well, you best be on your way. Good luck!" 

The five travelers got up and left. None of them looked happy. 

* * * 

Ash sighed and scurried up on Pikachu's shoulder, almost falling off in the process. 

"What do we do now?" he asked his friends. 

"Pika, pi chu pikachu. (First, we tell the others.)" Pikachu said firmly. 

"Others?" 

"Yeah, Ash, your _other Pokémon. Remember them?" Misty asked snidely. _

Ash sweatdropped. "Oh, yeah, those others. Let's see, Kingler and Muk are with Professor Oak, and Pidgeot left[note:sniffle,sniffle. No fair! I liked Pidgeotto!], so I have Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Charizard. Okay Pikachu, let them out." 

Pikachu looked embarrassed. "Pi...chu?(Um...how?)" Everyone fell over. 

Ash got back up. "Just take the Pokéball and hit the button on the side." 

Pikachu nodded and did so. Out came Bulbasaur and Squirtle, who started looking around to see what they were supposed to do, and Charizard, who pretended to take a nap. [Yes, pretended. It's so obvious he's faking it!]

[Note: From this point on, until further notice, I'm not writing what the Pokémon sound like. I'll just write it in English. Just remember that Brock and Misty can't understand them.]

"Hey guys," said Ash. 

The three others stared at him[even Charizard!] 

_"Ash?" Bulbasaur asked increduously. "What happened!" _

"Pikachu used his Thunder move on me," explained the new Pokémon. "I'm not sure what exactly took place, but our brains got switched or something, so now I'm in his body and he's in mine." 

Squirtle patted him on the shoulder. "Bummer, Ash." 

Charizard shook with laughter. "That's...Ash?" he snickered. "Oh, this is rich." 

He got whacked on the head by a Vine Whip from Bulbasaur. "What's so funny?" demanded the plant Pokémon. "This is awful!" 

"Yeah," Pikachu piped up. "I'm stuck in Ash's big stupid clumsy body!" 

Ash glared at him. "What's wrong with my body?" 

Before Pikachu could go into a long detailed list, he was interrupted. 

"Hey!" called out a nearby man. "You a trainer?" He looked right at Pikachu. The former mouse looked blank for a moment, then nodded. Ash, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle proceeded to glare at him. Charizard curled up and went back to sleep. 

The man pulled out a Pokéball. "Then I want a battle! One Pokémon each, no time limit. Agreed?" 

Pikachu thought for a second, then smiled and nodded again. He thought this was funny. 

The man grinned. "Alright! I choose...Fearow!" Out from the Pokéball came a magnificent bird with wings as long as Charizard. 

"Fearowwww!" [Note: We're back to their normal sounds.] 

Pikachu fumbled around in Ash' s backpack and pulled out Dexter. He pointed it at the bird. 

"_Fearow," intoned Dexter, "__the second form of Spearow. With its huge and magnificent wings, it can stay aloft for days without ever having to rest. This flying-type is strong against grass, bug, and fighting-types. It is vulnerable to rock, ice, and electricity." (Yeah, I know, Dexter is never this useful. The stupid computer never knows anything.)_

The ex-Pokémon looked at the others. Now which ones were good against flying...? 

Electricity. With a mean smile on its face, Pikachu turned towards Ash, who had just realized what Pikachu was going to do and was trying to hide behind Charizard. However, the giant lizard was firmly on Pikachu's side and handed Ash over. 

"Pikachu!(I choose Ash!)" said Pikachu perkily. He shoved Ash out in front. Ash glared at him. 

"I am _not going to-" he began to say, but was interrupted by the other trainer's yell of "Fearow, Drill Peck!" With a loud squawk, the bird swooped down and pecked poor Ash hard on the head. _

"Hey, quit it!" the poor beleagured Ash yelled at the bird. However, the malevolent bird just kept pecking away. 

"I SAID QUIT IT!" Ash yelled letting out a Thunderbolt large enough to incinerate a small nation. The Fearow plummeted to the ground with a weak "Fearr..."

"Fearow return!" the other trainer yelled. The bird Pokémon was promptly sucked back into its ball. The trainer then ran off.

"I won?" Ash said amazed. "Hey...I WON! WOOHOO! I'm as good as you, Pikachu! Pikachu?"

Ash turned to face the others, to find them all burned to a crisp and in a big pile behind him.

"Watch where you're aiming, Ash..." Misty muttered.

Ash sweatdropped. "Ooops."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the nearby bushes...

"Jessie, I'm hungry! Can't we get something to eat?" James whined.

Jessie hit him with her mallet. "No! Now be quiet. We have to get that Pikachu!"

"Yeah, so I can be top cat again," Meowth chimed in.

"You and your top cat business," scoffed James. "What's so great about it anyway? Does the boss give you tummy-rubs? Does he spit-polish your charm for you?"

James' perfection was ruined with a Fury Swipes to the face. "Shut yer mouth! We need to think of a plan!"

"Owwwwwwwww!" James moaned loudly, causing Brock to look around. 

"Hey, did you guys hear something?" he asked.

"I didn't hear anything," shrugged Misty. "Must've been your imagination."

"I guess," said Brock doubtfully.

Jessie slammed James with a paper fan that mysteriously appeared out of nowhere. "Quiet, idiot! Now about that Pikachu. I've come up with the perfect fool-proof plan..."

"As long as it's not another hole," Meowth mumbled.

Jessie sweatdropped. "The hole plan will work. Its genius is that it's deceptively simple..."

"Or simple-minded," added the cat.

He was walloped with the infamous mallet. "_As I was saying, deceptively simple, yet fiendishly clever. It will work, I tell you!"_

"But Jessie," James whimpered, "we have a proud tradition of failure to uphold!"

Jessie fell backwards anime-style. "Uuuugggggghhhhhhhhh..."

* * *

Ash-tachi continued to walk along, oblivious to the dilemnas plagueing Team Rocket, until they came along a hole in the road. However, this was not your average hole. Team Rocket had left it uncovered, just letting it sit there as if begging for the trainers to take pity on them and fall in.

"This is a new low, even for Team Rocket," observed Brock. Ash, Misty, and Pikachu could only nod.

The two-and-a-half humans[Pikachu being the half] started to make their way around the hole, with the egg in Misty's arms. Ash, however, hung back.

"Guys, there's something not right about th-" he started to say, but was interrupted by Misty's and Togepi's cries as they, along with Brock and Pikachu, fell into the neatly disguised hole next to the open one.

"Hahaha!" The laugh seemed to come from nowhere. "Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!"

Jessie smiled triumphantly. "Didn't I tell you the plan would work, Meowth?"

"All right, all right. It was a good plan. Now let's just grab the Pikachu and scram," the Pokémon grumped.

Ash backed up. "I ain't going anywhere with you guys!"

Team Rocket's jaws hit the ground. "Did that-"

"-Pikachu-"

"-just TALK?!?!" the two human members exclaimed.

Meowth strolled over to Ash."How did you learn to speak, mouse? I thought _I was the only Pokémon who could talk! And why do you sound just like the twerp?" he inquired._

"Because I _am the twerp! Me and Pikachu got our minds switched because he messed up with a Thunder attack and-hey! Who are you calling a twerp?" Ash yelled indignantly._

Jessie looked over at James with big shining eyes. "A Pokémon with a human brain? It's one of a kind! The boss will love it!"

"You're right, Jessie! We'll finally get a raise!" James chirped.

"Yeah, and I'll be-"

"We know, we know." they chorused. "You'll be top cat again, Meowth."

"So let's take the-um, what do we call it?" James asked.

"A Pikatwerp," suggested Jessie.

"So let's take the Pikatwerp and go," finished James. He walked over to Ash, who had lacked the wits to run[ok, all you Ash lovers, we'll pretend he didn't want to leave his friends and was being heroic, alright?] and picked him up.

"Put me down!" Ash yelled, and attempted to Thundershock James, but alas, to no avail.

"Nice try, Pikatwerp, but we're wearing rubber gloves. Team Rocket always learns from its mistakes, no matter how few they are," Jessie informed him smugly.

Ash sweatdropped. "I could really use some help here, guys," he thought to his friends.

* * *

"Misty, get off me!" Brock grunted. They were in the pit, and Misty had landed right on top of Brock, causing him to discover that Misty was not as scrawny as she seemed; that, in fact, she weighed a ton.

"Sorry," Misty apologized and got off him. Pikachu gave Brock a hand and helped him up. The Pokémon breeder brushed himself off.

"Thanks, Pikachu. Now how do we get out of here?" he asked.

"Why don't we use Onyx as a staircase, Brock?" Misty suggested.

"Um, I'm not so sure that's a good idea," said Brock tentatively.

Misty towered over him. "I want out of this pit NOW!" she bellowed.

Brock sweatdropped. "If you insist. Onyx, go!" The giant rock snake materialized from its Pokéball. Now let's do the math, shall we. Large Pokémon + small pit =?

"Return him!" Misty yelled, muffled, seeing as Onyx was pressing them against the wall.

Brock returned his Onyx. The others all relaxed.

"Now what?" asked Misty dejectedly.

Pikachu's eyes lit up. He pulled out a Pokéball.

"Chukachu, pikachu!(Bulbasaur, I choose you!" Out materialized the seed Pokémon.

"Saur, bulbasaur? (What is it, Pikachu?)"

"Chu kachu pichu chu ka kachu. (Use your Vine Whips so we can climb out.)"

"Saur.(Ok.)" Bulbasaur's Vine Whips shot ot and grasped the rim of the pit. Pikachu and the others then began climbing out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Team Rocket was jumping up and down, coming up with cheers for themselves.

Jessie: "When the boss sees Pikachu, there'll be money for me and you!"

James: "We'll be his favorite team once more, and we'll get riches and donuts galore!"

Meowth: "When we give the boss the rat, that'll prove to him that I'm top cat!"

They continued with this for awhile, until Meowth noticed Pikachu climbing out of the pit.

"Hey, the twerps are loose!" he yelled.

Jessie and James stopped jumping. "Oh no you don't! Arbok, go!"

"Weezing, come out!" The snake and gas ball appeared.

"Arbok, acid!" "Weezing, sludge!" The Pokémon spit at Bulbasaur's vines, burning them and causing him to lose his grip. Misty, Brock, Togepi, and Bulbasaur plummeted to the ground. Pikachu, however, grabbed on to the side of the pit and pulled himself up.

"Pikachu!(Drop Ash now!)" the once-mouse yelled.

Meowth stuck his tongue out. "What are you gonna do about, rodent?"

"Pikapi, chu kachu! Chu pikachu!(Ash, fight back! Try Quick Attack!)" Pikachu called out.

Ash nodded and, without a warning, shot into James' gut. James gasped in pain and fell on top of Jessie. Ash scurried over to his best friend.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Pikachu grinned and made the victory sign.

"Kachu!(You bet!)"

Team Rocket got up and glared at the duo.

"You're coming with us, twerp!" Jessie shouted. "Arbok! Bind the kid, now!"

Arbok looked confused for a second. then lunged for Pikachu. He wrapped his long serpentine body around the sort-of-human and squeezed. Jessie laughed. "Now come along, Pikatwerp, 

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled. He tried to bite Arbok, but Wheezing knocked him aside. Pikachu's face was turning blue."Let him go, NOW!"

James laughed. "What are you going to do about it, brat?"

Ash looked at him, fury in his eyes. A rumble of thunder shook through the air.

Meowth looked nervous. "Uh, guys? I think we pushed him too fa-"

A huge lightning bolt came crashing down, hitting Ash, Pikachu, Jessie, James, Meowth, Arbok, and Wheezing, and sending the latter five flying, with a cry of "Look's like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Ash and Pikachu just lay on the ground, unmoving.

* * * 

Misty, Brock, Togepi, and Bulbasaur had finished climbing out of the pit just in time to see this. With cries of "Ash!" , "Bbbrrrrrrriiiiiiii!", and "Bulba!", they ran over to the fallen pair.

Misty grabbed the mouse. "Ash, wake up!" she yelled. "Please..."

Slowly, his eyes fluttered open.

"Pika?(Misty?)" the Pokémon said.

Misty looked confused. "Huh? Pikachu? Then that means-" She grinned and started jumping up and down.

"The Thunder must have put Ash and Pikachu back in the correct bodies!" Brock finished, grinning.

"Bbbbbbbbbbbrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!(Daddy's back to normal!)" Togepi yelled happily.

"Bulbasaur!(Woohoo!)" cried Bulbasaur.

All the noise woke up the young trainer. "Hey guys, what's going on?" He then saw himself. "All right! I got my body back!" He hugged Misty, to the amusement of the others. 

Ash and Misty hugged until they realized that all the others were snickering at them. Misty pulled out her mallet and proceeded to chase the others into the sunset, with Ash following.

* * *

And so our heroes run off towards another adventure, with them having learned...um...ah...ok, they learned absolutely nothing. But maybe Pikachu will be a little less touchy next time Ash uses up his ketchup.

"Pikachu!(Not bloody likely!)"

Or not.(o_0);;

The End

So how was it? Hopefully it didn't suck too bad. Please e-mail me at jillypuff@cheerful.com with comments.


End file.
